Hate At First Sight, Love At Second
by QTpi935
Summary: A simple few chapters about our favorite original pairings. Please take some time to read, I worked really hard on this! Sorry for another story like this... Oh, well! Enjoy!
1. 1:1, A Midnight Forest

**Author's Note: **_I don't mention any names in this story, but I leave more than enough hints for you to guess. Please be nice on the reviews, this is still only my second story. I really do appreciate reviews and comments, and love hearing from you. Feel free to do so._

_Now, without further adu, enjoy!_

* * *

**1:1, A Midnight Forest**

**  
**

**He wondered, **almost, if he was dreaming. Perhaps he would find himself in his ruby-colored pajamas, his red baseball cap thrown to the floor in haste, his brothers asleep beside him, a cold sweat dripping down his back from the intensities of his subconscious. Maybe he really didn't even want this to be happening.

But, oh, he _did_.

She looked so beautiful, her pink eyes glowing, almost in the moonlight. How had he found her here, so sweet, so surprised -- so innocent? Was it by chance they had _both_ wandered out into the dusk, that cool, brisk midnight? Was it simply by chance the two both looked forlorn and had tears streaming down their faces?

Although mortal enemies, he knew he needed her -- _loved_ her, even -- deep down inside. He could only portray the tough mask for so long before his true feelings broke through.

He was clearly not as intelligent as she, and definitely less patient -- although equally bossy. Her long hair was so perfect as it framed her face when untied, like an angel, almost; his hair was tattered and messy, uncombed. Though they were almost complete opposites, they were also alike in so many ways.

What, though, had brought her here to the forest at this hour?

And, why had _he_ come, for that matter?

It did not matter now. Fate had brought them together, if only for this one night, and that all he knew and wanted to know.

Tears flowed delicately from her pink eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away once she had spotted him. She blushed a light crimson, but then she regained her composure once she recognized just who it was standing before her. Anger and fear flickered across her eyes briefly, but it did not stay long.

Both were at a loss for words and could not break the silence.

Crickets chirped in the brush, and the faint buzzing of porch lights remained the only sound for quite some time. Stars shone bright, adding to the glory of the full moon. The scent in the misty air was fresh -- of summer and of nature. The creatures of the day were sound asleep, giving the forest an eerie yet soothing stillness.

Although painfully awkward, both seemed to enjoy the serenity and peace of the night.

Finally, he gathered the courage to speak to the one he loved so much, though he also hated her so intensely. After all, it was his nature to hate her. And yet he couldn't. Although he would not admit it, not even to himself, he loved her more than anything he had ever known. The beautiful redhead who sat before him humbly on the forest floor in a pink nightgown, staring up at him with stunned eyes, leaves scattered around her -- he loved her with his entire heart.

Though he tried, he could not find words sweet and fair enough to suit her.

"Are you here out of loneliness too?"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! If you didn't... well...**

**Don't worry, this isn't entirely the reds. But this chapter isn't quite finished yet, one more part to it. I just like the red couple for some reason. Anyway, should chapter two be the blues or the greens? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	2. 1:2, A Midnight Forest

**Author's Note: **_Hi again! Part two! Not quite as descriptive and romance-y as the first one, but still it's sort of sweet, as far as I see it. But then again I wrote it... anyway. If you recognize the second half of this one, I'm glad. I just got it in the e-mail yesterday, and it was too cute to leave out! Anyway, bye! Oh, and please review!!!  
_

* * *

**1:2, A Midnight Forest**

"Are you here out of loneliness, too?" he had asked in that voice of his -- only somehow, now it sounded different. It wasn't as cruel as usual, when he was with his brothers, and it lacked its tone of harshness. This time his words sounded almost... gentle.

His hair was uncombed, as always, yet he looked strangely handsome in the moonlight. He looked simple, and honest. He didn't seem to be the villain that she battled every day -- day after day -- who wreaked havoc upon her precious town. He looked sincere, enchanted... and sad.

His ruby red eyes twinkled handsomely as he looked at her. They exchanged a look that anyone could have told you was love. Although mystified by his sudden change of heart -- and sweetness -- she was slightly nervous. What if he was planning something, or spying on her? How else would he have known the reason of why she had come to this quiet spot, so far away from home, so late at night? What if he and his brothers were plotting her demise?

Uncertainly, she nodded, her long hair blowing in a sudden warm breeeze.

This reply seemed to spark his attention, and he asked inquisitively, "Does anyone know you're here?" To her relief, he had not lost, while he spoke, his strange sincerity. And although it surprised her, she hardly missed the way he usually treated her. And then -- just then -- it hit her. It hit her as to why he seemed so different this night.

He wore a gentle, humble smile as he waited for her response.

She had never seen him smile like that before.

"No," she replied, standing up and approaching the boy before her. "It wasn't something that I planned to do. I'm just... not having the best day." She began to tear up again, and although she tried to hide it, she knew he had noticed. To her surprise, he put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

Her normal reaction would be to push him away, not allow him to see her weak and vulnerable. But there was something about him now that she could not resist, something she could not put a name to.

Something that she liked.

"I know the feeling," he said quietly, almost sadly. He stared up at the moon silently, thoughtfully, his arm still draped over her shoulder lovingly. "Hey, I need some advice. Think you could help?"

She immediately perked up. "I'm good at helping others -- 'fighting crime, trying to save the world, here they come just in time' -- it's what I do..." She smiled at him reassuringly, her gaze never leaving his.

"Well... I really like this girl -- she's so special to me -- but she'd never like me back."

"Aw... I'm sure she would." She smiled as she tried not to show her jealousy towards this lucky girl.

"She'd never like me, she's too perfect, and I'm too... _not_ perfect."

"That's impossible... you're... you're amazing. And, if it helps any, _I_ like you. I like you a lot."

"She means _so_ much to me, I love her _so_ much. She's beautiful, and caring, and smart, and -- just altogether perfect."

"I'm sure she'd understand. You should tell her."

He beamed as he pulled her towards him. "I just did."

* * *

_Well, thanks for reading -- again! And, as I said, the chain letter was just too adorable to leave out of this story! I wanted to share it with those of you who haven't seen it yet. :)_

_Oh, and before I forget -- all you green fans out there? You're next! So get ready, I hope to make it just as fluffy, but have both of them keep their "tough" exteriors. Anyway...  
_

_Bye!_


	3. 2:1, Punching Bag

**Author's Note**_: As one of the reviews put it, the green couple heats up the situations... so I decided they were going next! Plus, the first couple of reviewers all said the same thing... so, here it is! Considering Buttercup's still the tomboy, I decided not to make this one quite as fluffy as the first, but still very!_

* * *

**2:1, Punching Bag**

**"Will the lovely lady in the green** in the third row please join us on the stage?" an announcer shouted into the microphone, his voice echoing throughout the stadium. The crowd roared in approval as she proudly flew up the aisles towards the arena. "With our first contender beaten to a bloody pulp, she will be our replacement."

A big sweaty man stood in the ring, panting and wiping blood from his muscular body. He wasn't really a _man_, actually -- more a boy. Although he gave the appearance of a strong wrestler, he wasn't very tall or extremely buff. In fact, he was near her size. But he was the unrivaled, undefeated champion at his sport.

But not for long, she said to herself.

She waltzed up the stairs as the announcer told the crowd her name -- and her super powers. She flipped her short black hair at the audience in her own special greeting. The boy just stared at her, unmoving, unblinking. He had to fight _her_? Out of all the people!

He masked his awe of her bravery -- and her beauty --and regained his tough composure as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He would teach her a lesson she would not soon forget. This was _his_ ring, _his_ sport, and _his_ trophy.

She glared at him. This time, and as always, good would reign over evil.

"You know the rules -- no murder, no damage to vital organs, no superpowers, no foul play -- as I said, you get it. Now... are you ready?"

"You bet," she said, her gear barely fitting her rather petite body.

"As always," he gloated, giving the announcer a death glare.

"All right... Begin!"

She circled him, mocking him this way and that. With each insult, he grew redder and redder, and she dodged cautiously each punch he never threw. She looked at him, slightly intrigued at his movement -- or lack of. He had not thrown a single punch, or a kick, or tried to defeat her in any way. His handsome green eyes just... watched her as she pranced about the ring, following her every move as if he were spellbound.

She herself had not thrown a punch either, she had been attacking him verbally.There was some sort of fear keeping her from attacking him, possibly from fear of him, or... she suspected... fear of what she could do _to_ him.

"And... this must be the most boring match recorded in history!" the announcer yelled. "Come on! Get a move on!"

An anger flickered across his eyes as these words were said.

Suddenly he poised himself, his eyes narrowed at her, ready to attack.

She had lost her enchantment too. Being humiliated in front of her entire town was not something to be proud of. He did not look as if he were going to be the one to make the first move, so she decided she would.

With a battle cry, she attacked him with both arms flailing through the air like daggers. She attempted to kick him where it would really hurt, but instead he caught her foot.

In desperation, she tried to break free, but his grip on her was too strong. He frowned at her, determined not to lose his title... to a _girl_.

He swung her foot with all his strength and hurled her against a metal bar in the corner of the ring. She slowly dragged herself up from the painful position, unwilling to lose to her enemy.

This time he showed no patience or mercy. He screamed a loud cry, which the crowd went wild for, and attacked her with all fours.

She gasped in horror and braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

_I hope you didn't hate that too much! Please review, I love reading them. And thanks for the reviews so far :)_


	4. 2:2, Punching Bag

**Author's Note: **Now to see the pummelling of the tomboy. Heh. Don't worry, Buttercup fans, I promise there's a happy ending and a reason to all this... humiliation. Enjoy!

**2:2, Punching Bag**

She cringed in terror before him and recoiled into a tiny green ball on the floor of the arena. But he would show no mercy. No. Not to the one who humiliated him in front of his town, in front of his fans. She dared to challenge him, and now she would get just what she asked for.

He threw punches right and left, her blood spattering around the ring. The crowd roared in approval and oohed as they saw the brutal fight before them.

Every now and then she would try to defend herself by throwing a punch or two, and each time this only triggered an even more furious and painful response. She could no longer feel her arms, or her legs, or anything else for that matter. She felt weak, and pathetic, as she had never felt in her entire life.

She fell down time and time again, only to get back up and fall back down again. Although she was clearly and totally beaten, she would not give up.

Sometimes she looked as if she were going to drop dead from blood loss, or a blow to the brain, but she just kept fighting her heart out -- which, unfortunately to say, wasn't a good enough effort.

"Looks like this could be a long match!" the announcer said jokingly as he looked at his watch, ignoring the passion and determination that was being displayed by both before him.

He watched her -- closely. Why did she not fall to the ground for ten seconds and avoid any further pain? Why was she not like the other opponents he had faced, who were weak little beings. It was impossible for him to be defeated, after so many months of training, not to mention his natural-born strength, as any citizen in their town knew. It was impossible! Yet this girl... the one he knew so well and loved so secretly... would not accept the impossible!

He was truly impressed, and once or twice he himself was hit a blow that stunned him for a few seconds.

Soon, though, her endurance was wearing thin -- he could tell. Although she kept standing up, only to fall down again, she did not get up quite as quickly as she had before. He knew with one -- only one -- hard punch in the correct place, he could finish her off for good. The title would once again be his and his alone.

He raised his fist and gathered his strength. Just as he was about to finish the nonsense, he looked into her lime green eyes.

They looked helpless -- defeated, as did she. He looked at her beauty and froze, his arm suspended in the air as he stared her eyes. He couldn't really bear to do this to the one he loved so much... although he would never admit it, and much less say it, he knew it was the truth, and, even with his strength and power, he could not injure and humiliate her.

He was enchanted by her -- everything about her. Not just her stunning looks, but also her determination and strength. She was such a good fighter, and for her first time, definitely it was something to inspire.

She looked so pitiful, and yet so pretty... so pretty and yet so tough... so tough and yet so soft...

With his arm still poised for attack, he whispered gently to her. "Punch me."

"What?" she asked, surprised, only half concious after the beatings she had suffered.

"I said, punch me."

Building up the little strength she had left, she raised her arm with a smile and hit her crush directly above his elbow. It was a light, gentle punch, for she could not hit he whom she admired too hard, even knowing -- and feeling -- how he had just treated her.

With her punch, he toppled over like a gelatin mountain. He remained down, closing his eyes tightly, looking as if he were truly hurt.

She hid her smile as she watched victory in action.

"And... our winner," the announcer said in a deeply shocked voice. "Is... this person right here." He held up her hand as she beamed.

The green boy winked at her from the ground.


	5. 3:1, A Walk to Remember

**Author's Note: **_(Chorus of 'Alleluia' in the background)_ Thank goodness! I FINALLY finished the blue section! Whoooot! Anyway, enjoy. Sorry if it's a little too childish and naive, but I thought it fit. So _I think_ it's cute. Hope you do too!

**3,1: A Walk to Remember**

She tossed her little blue marble into the air, catching it as it fell down. The day was hot, and she was lonely. Her sisters had gone somewhere she couldn't remember, and she was all alone. The sun was hot. Her blue eyes twinkled as she flung the marble back up into the air.

But instead of coming back down, it started rolling away. She stood still for a moment, wondering what to do. She cocked her head to one side, and shouted, "Hey! Come back!"

She ran across the sidewalk, chasing the tiny sphere. People gasped as she ran by, but she ignored them. Her blonde pigtails swished back and forth as she ran, beads of sweat forming on her rosy red cheeks. "W... Wait!"

A blonde boy was walking down the street, watching his feet as he walked. He didn't see the blonde girl racing towards him, chasing her toy.

_CRASH!_

She sat there, bewildered. Her fall hadn't hurt. She had tripped... and there was the marble -- in the palm of someone's hand. "Oww..." the voice complained.

She looked towards the blonde boy, shocked. "_You_?" she gasped. She fixed her pigtails and wiped the sweat from her forehead, pursing her lips. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You shouldn't just jump on guys like that, you know. Just ask them out on a date," he complained jokingly. She looked at where she was. She was sitting right on top of him, in a very suggestive position. She squealed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to!" she shrieked, shutting her eyes in complete humiliation.

The boy chuckled. "Then would you mind getting off of me?" She rolled off silently, her sky blue eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, hey, don't cry..." he said, being serious. "Hey, uh -- here's your marble." He reached out with it, but she ignored the outstretched hand.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. She was drawing attention to them as she sobbed in the middle of the sidewalk. A salty line of water streamed down her sweet face. He shook away the thought. _Don't think of her like that. She's your enemy_. He turned away, clasping the marble tightly.

"Oh, please," he said, trying to get her to stop crying as well as get any and all romantic thoughts out of his mind, "don't be such a baby!"

She stopped crying for a moment, looked at him with innocent, watery eyes, and then burst even _harder_ into tears.


End file.
